Paradise in the rain
by Kit-Kat and Lexie
Summary: "Cold, that was all I could feel. Cold as the waves pulled me under the icy water, cold as the salty water swirled around my small body, cold as my lungs longed for life giving air" Ruby ran from her past only to run into the arms of her other half.
1. Running

Chapter 1: Running

Cold, that was all I could feel. Cold as the waves pulled me under the icy water, cold as the salty water swirled around my small body, cold as my lungs longed for life giving air. Life seamed so far away as I just floated in the dark abyss that surrounded me, images from the last hour flashed though my mind at high speed as my hands tried to desperately grasp the surface and the air my lungs craved.

XxX

_I was running though the thick forest; the reason why was just beyond me right now, I brushed every branch out of my way as I ran though thick bushes and leapt over stray tree roots. Thorns from the bushes caught my clothes but I didn't stop, I couldn't, all that lay behind me was heartache and pain, I never wanted to go back, never. __Leaves from the canopy above sheltered me from the sun and pouring rain, if I looked hard enough I'm sure there would be a rainbow above, but right now I'm not bothered. _

_My feet moved on their own as I ran, not once looking back. My once tied back hair flopped into my face obstructing my green eyed view, with a flick I moved my long messy brown hair over my shoulder and pushed my legs to move faster. I had to leave to get away, it hurt to much to go back, god I was such a fool. __All of a sudden the world around me lit up as the sun beamed though the small gaps the leaves couldn't cover to show me a wet but beautiful clearing, it was stunning but what caught my eye was not the scenery but what was in the middle of it. _

_Up ahead a tree had fallen into the middle of the path and lazily sitting on the trunk was a jaw dropping, drop dead gorgeous man, he must have spotted me as the man looked up and gave me the most heart melting smile with cute baby boy dimples, he had soft curly brown hair sitting atop of his head and his huge arms bugled as he pushed himself off the tree truck, he was built like a house. What seamed a little off was the sunglasses, yes it was sunny but not enough to be wearing them. _

_I was so busy watching him that I developed tunnel vision and didn't see the tree root in my way, my foot moved right for the root and I roughly stumbled to a stop, just as I breathed a mental sigh of relief I lost my footing and with a muddy spat I fell right on my face; The response was the mans deep chuckle as it drifted over to me, it was just like warm honey. Trying my best not to blush at my clumsy moment I pushed myself from the wet forest floor and steadily got to my feet. _

_"Be careful…" The man said with humour in his voice, his voice was as smooth as velvet and as deep as a drum "…I don't like having bruised food" The voice that always lives at the back of your brain that only appears when your life is at risk came forward with full force, it told me not to run to stay where I was, I wanted to run and the less thoughtful voice was shouting at me to do just that, run away from the man and hope he doesn't follow. _

_There was something about him, I don't know what it was but something made me lift my head to look right at him, to look at his face and burn it in my mind and keep it there. The longer I looked at the huge man before me the more freaked out I felt, I could feel his eyes follow my every movement as the wind blew though my hair. His legs twitched at the wind blew passed me to him. _

_"You smell so mouth watering…" The man spoke taking a huge sniff from the air "…I will enjoy every movement of this hunt" With his last words one hand moved to grip the sunglasses and with a flick of his wrist threw them to the floor. Oh god his eyes, his eyes were a bright red and he looked hungry, but what for; I really hope it's not me but my luck was not with me today. He laughed again but this time it was evil, a laugh that would make the sun shiver with fear and with a single step the man stepped into a beam of sunlight, I knew from the moment I set eyes on him that he was different, but his skin, his skin sparkled like thousands of diamonds had been embedded into it, he gave me one more heart melting smile and said the one thing that made me what to be back to what had made me run in the first place. _

_"Go on run then, I love a prey that's hard to get"_

XxX

When my fingers tried to grasp the surface and failed my legs automatically moved, I kicked them with all my might as I once again used my arms to grasp the surface in vain; it was to far away for me to reach. I couldn't be to far from air, I hadn't fallen in the water that much but the water was so dark I couldn't tell where I was. My arms and legs moved together as my lungs burned for air that would not come but my brain seamed to waterlogged to register this fact as I tried to breath anyway and got a mouthful of murky salt water.

In a panic my legs kicked and kicked trying to get my body above water where I belonged, my hands tried to claw at the water it's self just to get me up. Darkness started to creep around the edges of my vision and I knew then that I was in trouble and had to get air and get it now.

After what felt like forever my head finally broke though the waters surface and I took in a large gulp of much loved, live giving air, I took in some more water but I didn't care, I finally had air; I found I would have been better off drowning under the water as wave after wave hit me, moving me around like a child with a rag doll.

I was being pushed and shoved around, the water choosing where I should go as it constantly pushed my head back under water. The weather had turned so suddenly first it was sunny, then raining to a full out storm; I hated the weather, it could never make up it's mind. With the full force of an angry sea the water shoved my back into something rough, hard and cold, the pain shot though my body and I let out a drowned out scream. Never one to give up I managed to spin myself round and tightly grip the rough, hard and cold object that turned out to be a cliff face, hoping with all my might that this would be my life line.

XxX

"_Go on run then, I love a prey that's hard to get" With those words I did the one thing he wanted, I ran. _

_I had been on a running team when I was younger and it had paid off as I zipped though the forest greenery with speed no one had seen before, I would have been untouchable if I was back home but this man had other ideas, he was waiting for me at every turn I made. One moment he would be lazily leaning against one tree like this was all a fun game of tag and the next he would be crouched like a wild animal waiting for the right moment to pounce; I had no idea where I was going but that didn't stop me, anywhere away from him was alright with me. _

_"Having fun my prey…no. Well don't worry it will all be over soon" His voice hung in the air as fear soaked into my very being, this psychopath was playing with me and all I wanted was to be safe and my wish came true in a twisted sort of way. _

_Ahead of me was an almighty inhuman roar that made my whole body chill with fear, whatever made that noise sounded big, not friendly and very close. A thunder of paws hitting the ground followed the roar before I ran into what could only be described as a pack of horse sized wolfs, black, brown, grey and sandy, they came in a whole range of colours but I didn't stick around to see if they were man-eaters or not. _

_I ran past the huge animals as quietly as I could but one middle sized wolf in the centre of the pack saw me, he had a shaggy brown coat of wet matted fur with the warmest deep brown almost black eyes you have ever seen. The moment our eyes met it was out of this world, you know in sappy romance films were a couple in love kiss and fireworks shot of in the background and wedding bells ring; well it was like that, we had a connection and it was almost like I had found my sole mate, the one I was made for, born for. _

_The wolf slowed it's running and so did I, it was like I needed to touch him; to make sure he was real, but when another wolf from the pack growled and the present snapped back. The man with the evil smile came back to mind like a slap in the face, I turned and carried on running but it felt like the wolf took half my heart with him. _

_I ran and ran hoping that the wolves would eat the man hunting me and the brown wolf would be fine; my heart kept trying to pull me back but going back would mean getting closer to the psychopath and I wasn't doing that. When I finally broke though the dark and creepy forest rain fell down and cooled my overheated skin but I was to busy trying to get away I didn't notice the cliff, another roar motivated me to move faster and I ran right off the cliff to fall fifty foot before hitting the freezing cold water below._

XxX

My numb fingers clung to the cliff face as my head barley bobbed above water, I took big gasps of air relishing the feeling while I could, I had to think and keep calm but I felt weak and tired from my constant battle with the sea. I clung to the cliff so hard that the rough dirt and rock cut into my palms only making me grip harder, I would climb out if that's what it takes.

I looked up to see if I could climb out of this watery hell and there hovering above me was a dark figure, a figure looking back down, my heart leapt at the sight, I couldn't tell if they were male or female but they were help all the same. With one huge breath I let out the biggest shout I could manage.

"HELP!" I screamed once again tightening my grip as I felt blood trickle down my hand "PLEASE HELP ME" I begged hoping that they could hear me as more water fell into my mouth. A wave suddenly barrelled into my back slamming my head into the hard cliff face, I felt my forehead split open as even more blood dripped out of me. I wanted to wipe the blood away as it fell into my eyes but that would mean letting go of the cliff and that would mean me floating away so I resisted, once again scream out for help.

I screamed for help again and again as the sea slammed my already weak body into the hard rocks over and over again, I couldn't give up, I wouldn't give in. My vision started to blur and the dark edge crept further in, my body was giving out and I was scared witless. I just wanted to be safe and warm at home, to sit in a big comfy chair and laugh with my friends, I only had my sister now and we were as thick as thief's.

With another wave I was slammed into something hard, it was colder then the cliff but it was smoother and just as hard, was it a metal pole or the monster that could smell my blood. I felt whatever it was wrap itself around my frame and tug me away from the cliff, with one small pull my hands slipped from their grip to hang uselessly, I was to weak to do anything. With what felt like my last ounce of strength I turned my sore head to see a blurred blonde blob before me, someone had heard my screams and came to help.

Whoever my saviour was they turned to me, I could barley see their lips move but whatever they said I felt mine move in response, I had gone onto auto pilot, barely functioning but I was still alive. Water slowly filled my lungs as the darkness moved in but I did something I never thought would be possible in the state I was in, I kicked. My arms moved from uselessly laying by my side to pull at the water and kicking my legs to help my saviour.

More blood seeped from my cuts and the darkness had nearly consumed my vision but I carried on, I could see the lips of my saviour pull into a half smile only to move again, I focused all my might on their lips. My saviour was encouraging me, telling me 'We are nearly there' 'One more kick' and the best words I could hear 'I can see the beach, we are so close'.

With one last kick my feet hit the sandy shore and my body moved own it's own as my survival instinct kicked in, I pulled out of my saviours grip to scramble up the beach as fast as I could, coughing up all the water I had swallowed in the process, as I crawled up the beach a cold, gentle hand rubbed soft circles on my back helping to bring up every last drop of salty water. Once I was safe enough away my body finally gave up and collapsed onto the damp sand, happy to be on dry land I breathed in the salty air as my senses came back into focus one by one.

My vision came back first and I was glad to be able to see clearly, the trees swayed in the strong wind as the dark grey clouds hung heavy in the sky, next was touch, The wet cold sand felt like grit on my exposed skin but it was my throat that hurt most, all of my screaming made my throat feel raw and the salt water that poured in wouldn't have helped; it was my hearing that came back last and it was the voice of a worried man to fill them first.

"No don't close your eyes…" The voice said with concern "Come on Ruby keep them open"

"How do you know my name?" Was the first and most intelligent thing that came out of my mouth; cue the mental eye roll. The man laughed as he finally moved into my vision, just like the man in the forest my saviour had a beauty that was beyond this world; a beauty that the Greek gods would envy, but unlike the guy he had warm butterscotch eyes with a kindness shining behind them.

"You told me when we were swimming for our lives…" He broke of as he chuckled deeply, he must have found something funny about our near death experience "…you must not remember; well you have hit your head pretty hard and several times. Come on lets get you inside the warm, I have some friends that live close by" With an almost timid air my saviour scooped his arms around my body and gently lifted me off the gritty beach and tucked me into his cold hard body, before he started walking my saviour looked down at me checking if I was ok, with a small nod he started walking.

"What's yours?" I asked, I couldn't keep calling this kind man my saviour, that's just stupid. It's a good job he couldn't read minds.

"Hale, Jasper Hale" He replied with a slight Texan tang as he gave a me a smile that had pride etched into it, he was making me laugh and it was a good thing until it reached my throat, it turned into a coughing fit to which he slowed down; he made sure that I was ok before moving on. I felt safe as he carried me in his arms, it was like a light in the dark, a drink after a long summers day, something that felt familiar, warm and safe, that however did not last.

I gently swayed from side to side in Jaspers arms as slowly we made our way to his friends, I was freezing in my wet clothes but I knew that soon I would be warm, that I would be safe but there was something about this kind gentleman that did make me feel safe, he had risked his own life to save mine. I whispered my thanks to this kind hearted stranger as I snuggled deeper into his safe arms, my haven. I started to drift off when a deep voice called from the darkness around us, it was a voice I knew but they sounded desperate, like they were confirming that it was me.

"Ruby?" The voice asked, hope lacing his words. It was then, when I head his voice everything came back full blast, the reason I had run in the first place was now right before me, the bottom of my stomach fell as my gaze fell on him, please not here, not now "Ru its you, she's over here Carla" The owner of the voice, the man I loved ran closer towards us with a relived smile on his face, he held his arms out ready to take me from Jasper with Carla following not far behind him. Without Christian's knowing I gripped Jasper's wet shirt as tight as I could, Christian would have to pry at my cold dead fingers before I would let go; Jasper must have seen this as a smile grew on his face but a confused looked crossed behind his eyes.

"It's ok I've got her" Jasper said looking at Christians open arms with a slight frown on his face, I felt panic rise in my chest, I didn't want to be near Chris right now; it was just to much "We need to get Ruby inside…" Jasper said looking down me with a look of understanding on his face "…but could you get the door for me mate" The look Christian gave Jasper could have put a man sex feet under, I shied away from the look but Carla stood up to the plate and with few whispered words he finally did as Jasper asked.

With a nod of thanks Jasper moved forward and it was the first time I saw the house, it looked small but cosy from the outside and as soon Jasper walked in it was just as I thought, the owner had made good use of the space they had and it worked, it was homely. Knowing the house like the back of his hand Jasper moved from the hallway to the living room where a warm fire was already roaring in the fireplace.

"Now what?" Chris demanded sharply as he lent against the doorframe crossing his arms across his chest, he was not happy but I didn't care, Jasper was placing me in a big comfy chair in front of the warm fire.

"We will get Ruby into some fresh, dry clothes…" Jasper said sternly, it sounded as if Christian was driving his patience wafer thin "…and then call my…"

"Call who then Mr knight in shining armour?" Chris shouted his temper rising as he pushed off the doorframe "And get your hands off my girl" he demanded as he stepped closer to Jasper, all the while pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

The squeak of tires rolling on a lillo floor sounded from the room opposite; which was the kitchen, I held my breath, we had disturbed the owner and now they will be pissed but I was in for a shock, out of the gloom came a middle aged man in a wheel chair, his dark eyes held a smile as he looked around the room and the four intruders. With a half smile on his face the man looked up at Jasper, mischief dancing in the back of his eyes.

"Can you please call Emily and Carlisle for me?" The man asked Jasper as his hands rested on the wheels of his chair, with a sharp nod Jasper left the room whipping his phone out at the same time, for a second he looked back at me, the look he gave me was confusing, it was like he was telling me that he knew what I was feeling and that everything will be fine.

"Now..." The man said kindly as he wheeled his way towards me in my warm and comfy seat "…you must be freezing in those wet clothes, I will fetch you some dry ones for you to change into" The kind man smiled as he reached out to pat the only exposed part of my body; my hand, he felt so warm, I felt the urge to get out of my seat and just climb into the mans lap to snuggle up to him but the wouldn't have been a good idea. I looked up to see Chris glaring at the man as Clara looked on worried, I felt anger flow though my numb body; how dare they act like this.

"Oh…" The man said as he started to spin round and go back out the room "…my name is Billy Black, welcome to my home"


	2. Feelings

Chapter 2: Feelings

"Thanks for the help old man, but Clara and I can take it from here" Christian rudely stated as he made his way over to me, I filched away as he came over; I didn't what him on the same planet as me right now let alone touching me.

Right now I was sitting in a big comfy seat in front of the blazing hot fire shivering my ass off in what Billy had said was his sons old t-shirt and sweats, I have no idea who his son was but he had to be huge to wear clothing this big, I could have made half of my wardrobe with all this fabric.

I wanted to slap Christian's stupid look right off his face when; luckily for him, a man walked in with Jasper. This man was also blonde but his hair, unlike Jaspers had been slicked back, the man smiled politely as he made his way into the small cramped room.

"I would leave the poor girl where she is for now…" The newcomer said as he greeted Billy with great respect; which was a 'manly' handshake "…from what Jasper has said this young lady has been thought a lot, both physically and emotionally, we don't what to put any more stress on her body for now"

"Don't worry about that old friend…" Billy spoke wheeling his way over to the small huddled group around me "…I can get Jake to put up some camp beds for our guests as soon as he gets back"

"Like I said…" Chris interrupted with a hard glare at the friendly, welcoming man "…Clara and I can take it from here and besides we would like a real bed"

"I will be the judge of where this young lady will be going" The man interupted as he set a big medical bag on the floor beside me, effectively breaking up the dissagrement. With sure hands the man opened the bag and pulled out a pair of white latex gloves, he must have seen my body quivering with fear as his polite smile changed into a kind, fatherly smile "Do not worry young lady, you have nothing to fear from me"

"I'm sorry…" I stuttered trying to get the words out of my very gritty mouth "…I have a slight fear of doctors as they carry needles and I can't stand them" A shiver ran down my back and it was not because of the cold, the man smiled as he snapped his gloves into palce.

"My name is Dr. Cullen but please call me Carlisle, I'm off duty after all…" With gentle hands and a small smile he moved my blood matted hair away from my face so he could see the damage, Billy had helped to clear as much blood away as he could so now the cuts didn't look so bad "...well this gash looks to be the worst but sadly you will need a local antistatic so I can stitch it up" I just rolled my eyes, which hurt a lot.

"Just my luck" I muttered. Carlisle's smile grew wider as if he heard me and even Jasper who was on the other side of the room let out a chuckle or two, but oddly no one else showed any sign of hearing me.

"Billy?" A voice called as the front door creaked open.

"In here Emily" Billy replied looking over to the front door as he wheeled back a meter or so.

"I got a phone call from Jasper saying you needed me for something" The soft female voice said as she walked into view, I had to catch my breath at what I saw. A slender women stood before me; dressed for the bad weather I might add. With slow movements the women dropped the hood of her damp coat, rich dark brown hair fell from the hood to naturally frame her smiling face. I quickly glanced back at Christian to see just what I expected, he was staring. Emily had a beautiful face; she could have passed as a model, but three long scars ran down the right side of her face, they started at the top of her forehead to just pass her eye to finish mid way down her cheek.

Emily looked like warrior princess to me and I couldn't help my quiet laugh at the image of Emily running though the lush green woods towards her prey with a spear in her hand.

"This poor lady had a near death experience and Jasper saved her, I was hoping you could help her with some…" You could see the words on the tip of Billy's tongue but he seamed almost unsure "…to help with girly things…" Billy nodded proud he had found the right words and had got them all the right order "…and maybe make some of your lovely hot chocolate" The kind man smiled at Emily with an almost puppy dog eyed look.

"Fine, fine..." Emily stated with a wave of her hand "...I will go and whip up a batch now. I'm guessing the lads will be here soon" Emily asked with a hand on her hip, Billy just nodded with a huge smile on his face "Right…" Emily noted "…extra big batch then" Emily left the room to head for the kitchen.

"Now I need you to sit as still as you can please" Carlisle informed me as he held the needle at the ready, seeing the deadly weapon in his hand I moved back into the chair and curled up into a ball. I had been though a lot today and this would be the straw that broke the camels back. Clara slowly took a step forward at my retreat but I couldn't stand the sight of her right now, I held my hand up to stop her and she did; I know she just wanted to help but right now the best thing was for her to stay away, I could see the tears build up in her crystal blue eyes but I didn't care.

"There is no need to be rude Ru, she is only trying to help" As soon as the last word fell out of his mouth the dam broke, I sharply stood up to glare at Christian.

"You mean like you were 'helping' her earlier" I snapped staring down the one guy I thought loved me, the man that had declared his undying love for me only this morning "And my name is Ruby not Ru, get it right" I hissed. Clara couldn't take it and ran out the house with her sobs calling into the night, without hesitation Christian ran after her; good riddance.

After a few calming breaths I looked towards Billy who looked back at me rather shocked. "I'm sorry for the out burst Mr Black" I looked shamefully down at the floor before sitting myself back down in the warm chair.

"Don't worry about it Ruby and please call me Billy, everyone else does" I smiled gratefully at the man before looking back at Carlisle, that in it's self was a bad idea as once again I saw the needle in his hand.

"Ruby…" Carlisle said softly "…I know you don't like this part but I promise it will all be over quickly" My fearful eyes watched the implement in Carlisle's hand as he talked, injection needles were the biggest fear I have; it took them twenty minutes to get blood from me once. It was at that moment that Emily walked into the room closely followed by Jasper; when did he leave the room?

"What are you doing to the poor girl?" Emily asked as she rushed over to me, with a motherly kind of love Emily sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me "She is as white as a sheet and looks like your going to bite her head off"

"Ruby has a fear of injection needles…" Carlisle informed Emily looking at me concerned "…I need to give her a quick jab so I can stitch her up, but as you can tell she is rather hesitant"

"Don't worry Ruby" Emily comforted as she brushed a few strands of hair out of my face "Carlisle is very good, he wouldn't hurt a fly"

"I'm sure he wouldn't…" I agreed already seeing the kindness Emily was talking about "…It's just the deadly weapon in his hand that I'm worried about" My voice stuttered from my shivers as the whole room gave a chuckle.

"In all my years of medical practice I have never heard anyone call this…" Carlisle glanced down to the needle in his hand "…a deadly weapon"

"Don't worry..." Emily said catching my attention, she took my hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze "...I will be rig..."

"DAD I'M HOME…" A deep voice shouted interupted Emily as a group of foot falls thundered into the house "…AND THE GUYS ARE HERE"

"No need to shout, I'm right here" Billy grumbled covering his ears and rolling his eyes towards Emily "How many times have I told you Jacob Black to use a quiet voice in the house"

"OOOOOOO Jakes in trouble, Jakes in trouble" Someone said in a sing song voice, Jacob must have been peeved with that as a thwack sounded into the room.

"That includes you Quil, and besides we have a visitor" A group of boys or should I say men came into the room, five tall and big built men came into the room, each one had cropped black hair with deep chocolate eyes, their skin was a light coffee colour with abs male models would die for, all of them wearing only a pair of hacked jean shorts.

"Billy I knew you always had it in you" a female voice teased as she walked into view, just like the men she was tallish however she had a slender but powerful figure, her eyes were a rich brown with tanned skin. Out of nowhere a growl rumbled around the room, everyone looked to one guy in particular but they looked away just as quickly.

"Billy what happened?" The smallest man asked taking the attention off this one guy in particular, but it didn't work. I looked to this one guy and I swaer my jaw must have dropped to the floor because he was…well gorgeous; the man that chased me in the woods couldn't hold a candle to this guy.

The man before me had hair that would have made the blackest of nights jealous, it looked soft and glossy even if it looked a little wind blown as it hung by his ears, his dark skin looked so soft and smooth that I just wanted to touch it, to feel the tug and pull of his muscles that lay just beneath the surface, and his abs, oh god his abs made me want to do sinful things with this man. His body was in perfect physical condition and I loved the way his shorts hung on his hips, but the most striking thing about this man was his eyes, his deep chocolate brown almost black eyes; I had seen them before.

It took a few seconds to work it out but finally I found the answer, the wolf, they were the same eyes the wolf in the woods had. I was so drawn to his eyes, they held feelings in them that I hadn't felt in a long time, hope, love, trust and happiness, feelings I hadn't truly felt for over two years now.

"Ruby…" A voice trailed off behind me, it was then that the world around me came back into focus, without looking away I realised my body had reacted to what this mans eyes had shown me, I had got up out of my warm spot in front of the fire, walked across the room and was standing right before him, the man I had been immersed in only moments ago. How could the eyes of a wolf also be the eyes of this man, a man whose name I didn't, but distantly wanted to know, there was only one possible answer and it had to be impossible, didn't it?

"Ruby you ok?" The voice said again, I only nodded, not wanting to break the eye contact.

"Ruby…" A deep and mysterious voice rumbled "…Ruby..." It said again as if it was trying to see if my name sounded right, tasted right on his tounge "...I like it" The voice had come from the man before me, I was so busy thinking through all of the possibilities that I missed the movement of his mouth.

"You're the wolf I saw in the forest aren't you"

"What?" Billy asked looking worried and scared as he wheeled himself over to me "Ruby what did you just say?" I looked down at Billy with a confused but embarrassed.

"I just said that out loud didn't I?" I whispered, my cheeks flushing red as I struggled to look Billy in the eye, please let the ground swallow me whole.

"Ruby asked if I was the wolf she saw in the forest" The man informed Billy with a smile on his face, I just caught the tail end of his smile and it was a good job; my knees nearly gave way.

"You saw a wolf in the woods?" Carlisle asked with the needle still clutched in his hand.

"I think they were…"

"They?" Emily asked looking just as shocked as me.

"Yer, there was a whole pack of them and they were huge…"

"What?" Jasper asked his body stiffening as he stood in the corner, his arms were crossed over his chest but now they lay limply by his side.

"As big as horses I would say, but that was all after that sparkle psycho man…

"What sparkle psycho man?" The man with the deep black brown eyes asked trying to make eye contact; he seamed worried and I could see it in his eyes but I didn't understand.

"There was a man in the forest; that was why I was running, he stepped into the sunlight and his skin sparkled like there were diamonds in it. I have no idea who he was but he kept saying he liked the smell of my blood or something like that…" The man that stood before me shocked me as he tucked me into his hot chest and wrapped his arms around me like a warm protective blanket.

"I told you Jake..." I felt the words rumble in his chest more then I heard them, he sounded so angry and afraid "...I told you that Ruby was in trouble, but no you knew better, the high and mighty Jacob Black knew better then the rest of us"

"Em calm down" The woman said placing a hand on his shoulder trying to calm down the maddened man.

"Get off" Em shouted as his shoulder shrugged from the woman's grip "You don't know how I feel Leah so get lost" The man glared at her, I felt a knot of fear build in my chest. This man was so angry and pissed that his whole body was starting to shiver.

"Don't you dare shout at my sister Embry" The littlest guy threatened "Leah was only helping"

"Yer and I'm sure Leah wants help from her LITTLE brother Seth" The anger was oozing out of Embry as his arms trembled around me, now I was more then a little scared.

"Embry your scaring Ruby" Emily said softly as she slowly crept forward, Embry opened his mouth to retort back when the oldest looking man of the group butted in.

"Don't you dare" The man warned as he took a menacing step forward. Embry took a step back and dragged me with him as he looked up at the man.

"You want to fight then Sam" Embry half asked, his eyes glistening with fear, anger and most likely the most dangerous emotion to mix with them, power.

"I know I do" One of the last men said flexing his muscles, he was a little shorter then most but he was built much bigger. Embry just growled, his body was now vibrating and it was scaring me shitless

"For gods sake man let Ruby go before you hurt her" The last unidentified man said looking at Embry, he had the air of a leader about him. This must be Jacob; or Jake as everyone else calls him.

"How dare you think I would hurt my imprint JAKE" Embry spat with distaste and was shaking with anger so much that his body was a blur.

I have no idea what was happening with Embry but I knew that he had to calm down, but how? Embry was so strong I couldn't wiggle my arms free; I was still to weak from earlier, the plan was to force Embry to look at me and then I could try and talk him into calming down but how could I with trapped arms; that was when I had a light bulb moment, there was something I could do. I focused all my energy to my feet and legs, ready to push up when I could.

Quil tried to intervene by taking a step closer, Embry crouched closer towards me before giving out a tremendous roar as one clawed hand swag at his mate, this gave me the distraction that I needed, I wigged a little in his now loosened grip and pressed my lips against his.

The reaction was instantaneous, Embry's body relaxed from its tense pose, he turned from a pissed angry pit-bull into a harmless little puppy, a grumble of approval rumbled in Embry's chest as his arms wrapped lovingly around me and his lips pressed harder into mine. With this one kiss I felt complete, like I had just found a half of me I never knew was lost, and for some strange reason I knew Embry felt the same.

"Embry and Ruby sitting in a tree…" Someone sang, properly Quil; he seamed like a fun loving guy "K.I.S.S.I.N.G, first comes love…" The song stopped as a voice thundered though not only the room but the whole house.

"GET YOURS HANDS OFF MY GIRL PRETTY BOY" Here were go.


End file.
